The instant invention relates to a mixture of compounds containing a major proportion of compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR4## wherein in the mixture in each of the molecules one of the dashed lines represents a carbon-carbon double bond and each of the other of the dashed lines represent carbon-carbon single bonds.
Inexpensive chemical compounds which can provide intense and long-lasting fruity and piney aromas with floral backgrounds are desirable in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrances and contribute such desired nuances to perfumery compositions are high in cost, unobtainable at times, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
There is, accordingly, a continuing effort to find synthetic materials which will replace, enhance or augment the fragrance notes provided by natural essential oils or compositions thereof. Unfortunately, many of the synthetic materials either have the desired nuances only to a relatively small degree, or they contribute undesirable or unwanted odor to the compositions.
Application for United States Letters Patent, Ser. No. 267,850 filed May 28, 1981 U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,412 entitled "Prins Reaction Products of Diisoamylene, Derivatives Thereof, Organoleptic Uses Thereof, and Processes for Preparing Same" discloses the perfumery uses of the Prins reaction product precursors of the mixture of aldehydes of the instant invention. Thus, Application for United States Letters Patent, Ser. No. 267,850, U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,412, describes the genus of compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR5## wherein one of the dashed lines represents a carbon-carbon double bond and each of the other of the dashed lines represent carbon-carbon single bonds; wherein the wavy line represents a carbon-carbon single bond or no bond; wherein when the wavy line represents a carbon-carbon single bond, Z represents methylene and when the wavy line represents no bond, Z represents hydrogen or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkanoyl, prepared according to the process of reacting at least one diisoamylene derivative defined according to the structure: ##STR6## wherein one of the dashed lines represents a carbon-carbon double bond and each of the other of the dashed lines represent carbon-carbon single bonds or one of the structures: ##STR7## with formaldehyde or a formaldehyde source such as trioxane or paraformaldehyde in the presence of an alkanoic acid anhydride or an acid catalyst and then, optionally, hydrolyzing the resulting esters to form alcohols. The alcohols in that application are defined according to the structure: ##STR8## are indicated to have a woody, amber and floral aroma with minty and oriental-like nuances. The acetate esters which are precursors of the alcohols defined according to the structure: ##STR9## are indicated to have a woody, ionone-like, fruit and floral aroma with oriental nuances.
Application for United States Letters Patent, Ser. No. 233,861 filed on Feb. 12, 1981 U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,689, entitled "Aliphatic C.sub.11 Branched Chain Aldehydes And Alcohols, Process For Preparing Same And Uses Thereof In Augmenting Or Enhancing The Aroma Of Perfumes, Colognes And/Or Perfumed Articles" discloses oxo reaction products of carbon monoxide and hydrogen with mixtures of diisoamylene or diisoamylene compounds. Thus, Application for United States Letters Patent, Ser. No. 233,861, U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,689, describes compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR10## wherein one of X.sub.1 or X.sub.2 is hydrogen and the other of X.sub.1 or X.sub.2 is methyl; and wherein one of Z.sub.1 or Z.sub.2 is hydrogen and the other of Z.sub.1 or Z.sub.2 is hydroxymethyl having the structure: ##STR11## or carboxaldehyde having the structure: ##STR12## prepared by a process which comprises reacting at least one compound (a diisoamylene derivative) having a structure selected from the group consisting of: ##STR13## with a mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen at elevated temperatures and pressures thereby producing, as a general rule, a mixture of alcohols and aldehydes which are saturated. The perfumery use of the saturated aldehydes and alcohols is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,689.
None of the reaction products of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,304,689 or 4,359,412 has properties even remotely resembling the perfumery properties of the compounds of the instant invention. Indeed, the compounds of the instant invention have unexpected, unobvious and advantageous perfumery properties over the compounds described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,412 as well as for U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,689.